


Good morning

by warriorofpanem



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofpanem/pseuds/warriorofpanem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes out for a run and Bucky is left to wait a few minutes before he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

Bucky had been waiting a while for Steve to come back from his daily run. The man woke up in a specific mood, and was getting impatient. When he heard the door, he pretended to still be asleep, face buried in the pillows. He could tell Steve had gone immediatly in the bathroom and heard the water running. Bucky started imagining Steve’s naked body under the water and started biting his bottom lip. Not that his husband was always spending a long time getting ready, but Bucky’s perception of time had a way of being wrong whenever he was horny.   
  
After a while, he was getting too impatient to simply stay in bed. He got up and leaned against the wooden door, gently knocking.

" Steve? Can I come in? "

He received a positive answer and opened the door, gaze falling onto Steve’s half naked body. Only a towel was covering the lower half, and Bucky pouted, disappointed. He stepped in the bathroom and greeted his husband with a kiss. And another, and another.

" Uhm, hi. " Steve said, after gently pushing Bucky away. Which was expected, as he was never so enthusiastic in the morning. The shorter man wrapped both his arms around Steve’s neck, pressing his body against his. Anyone who ever dated Bucky knew what this meant. Without realizing it, he always had the same gestures whenever he wanted to have sex. It usually started with kisses and pleading eyes, and he usually always got what he wanted. A method which proved its efficiency as Bucky felt Steve kiss back with more passion than before. A pleased sigh exited his lips when he finally received a reaction.

" Good morning. "

Bucky whispered against Steve’s warm skin as he placed kisses all over his neck. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he heard Steve sighing. He knew the other was getting into it as well. Without having to say a word, Bucky took Steve’s hand and dragged him back in the bedroom. He waited enough time, and now all he wanted was to feel their naked skins against each other.

" Buck, you’re awfully impatient. "

" I know. " He whined in response, gently pushing his husband until he fell on the bed, and Bucky climbed on top of him.

" You really need to learn how to control your hormones. "

Steve’s words made him laugh, and he just shook in head, before going back to kissing his lips. He felt strong hands tugging at the helm of his shirt, slowly bringing it upward. His erection was becoming harder and harder by the second, pressed against Steve’s thigh.

" So, how much did you run today? "

Bucky asked while rolling his hips against Steve, laughing when he noticed him struggling to form an answer. He ran as much as usual, obviously, and Bucky knew that. It always amused him, seeing the effect he had on his husband. It was the same for him, losing his train of thoughts whenever Steve’s hands were on him. Except when he had control, which seemed to be the case at that moment. He loved it, the feeling of being in charge of Steve’s pleasure. After that, he simply moved away from him, removing the towel at the same time. He discovered with a satisfied smile that Steve was getting harder as well. Hands travelled down his body, palm pressed on every curves, every muscle. Bucky, as always, was amazed by how beautiful the body lying before him was. He never really got used to it. Finally, his hand ended up on Steve’s cock, a grin forming on Bucky face. He started stroking him, slowly, taking his time to feel every bit of soft skin below his fingers. He positionned himself on the bed, trying to be comfortable as he kept moving his hand. Lips crashed onto his, and Bucky felt Steve’s hand against his ass, bringing him closer. The bulge in his boxers was even bigger now, but he decided to take care of it later, only focusing on the other man.

" Not that I mind, but I planned on doing something else with my mouth. "

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he moved his face away from Steve, whose breathing grew quicker with every movement of Bucky’s hand. His tongue soon joined his fingers, licking his cock from the base to the head. Then, he wrapped his lips around Steve, taking as much of him as he could. One hand was still at the same place, while the other was keeping Steve’s hips steady. The small grunt which exited Steve’s mouth as Bucky started moving his mouth helped him know he was doing things right. He loved it, those small sounds Steve made whenever they were in bed together. And with those thoughts he accelerated, using his hand to help him. Steve’s fingers went in his hair, fingers gripping the back of his head.

Bucky clearly wasn’t good the first time he did that, when they were dating. He was sloppy, didn’t know what to do with his hands or how to breathe through his nose. He tried to change that. There was also the popular belief that giving wasn’t as good as receiving, which he agreed with until he met Steve, and started progressing. In a conversation, he’d still argue that Steve was the best, and that his soft lips made him feel a certain way he never did before. Still, he was slightly underestimating himself. Something Steve was showing with his numberous moans.

Usually, Bucky would stop before Steve came, but not this time. He was enjoying it way too much himself, even letting out a muffled moan against the sensitive skin. He kept going quicker and quicker, tongue flat against his cock. Steve didn’t have the time to warn him, and his orgasm washed over him as he came in Bucky’s mouth.

It wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but Bucky swallowed anyway. The look on Steve’s face was priceless, and a small laugh exited Bucky’s lips as he made his way up Steve’s body, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin. That was definitely something he would describe as a perfect morning. Not that he would have requested it, but he was more than glad when he heard Steve’s next words, along with his heavy breathing.

" Let me return the favour. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> This is a really old work, from around the time I was trying smut for the first time, so please don't judge me too harshly, I swear I tried.


End file.
